


Happy Father's Day

by FatandNerdy30



Category: Spider-Man: Homecoming (2017), The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Avengers: Endgame (Movie)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-17
Updated: 2019-06-17
Packaged: 2020-05-13 11:06:01
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 751
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19249927
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FatandNerdy30/pseuds/FatandNerdy30
Summary: Peter couldn't think of what to get Mr. Stark for father's day before the snap....now, he's got the perfect thing.





	Happy Father's Day

Peter Parker walked silently through the yard of Mr. Stark's home to the riverbank. He listened to the water trickling over the stones for a while, before he sat on the bench on the dock.

"Hey, Mr. Stark, it's me...Peter Parker." He mentally scoffed. Of course he would know who it was. "I, I um...wanted to just say hi...and I miss you. Everyone does, actually. Did you know there's memorials for you all over the world? Even in Europe. That's where my class had their trip to this year, pretty cool, huh?" He smiled. "MJ figured out I'm Spider-man. Yeah, big shocker there. But, in a way I'm glad she did. I hated lying to her. And, she is really smart, so I knew she would figure it out sooner or later."

Peter pursed his lips as he thought. "Oh, yeah, May got that promotion she's been working on. Great, right? We celebrated all night when we heard. Well, she did. I kinda passed out on the couch. But, she didn't mind. And, I passed my driver's test! May let me borrow her car to get here, since my webs don't exactly do well in this terrain."

A breeze blew, rustling the leaves a bit, almost like they were laughing. "Thanks, for the suit, again. And for letting me make it this time. I didn't do too much to it, but I did fine tune the colors a little bit, make it a little more angsty like the kids say nowadays." The world blurred around the teenager, and when he blinked, hot tears rolled down his face. "Mr. Stark, I wish you were here right now...It's father's day, you know? I never got to spend a day with my father, and I was hoping to spend it with you...but now I guess I am," he sobbed out a laugh. "I just wish you were here." 

He took in a shuddering breath, his eyes overlooking the small lake, focusing on the small memorial box that held Mr. Stark's first Arc Reactor. "I wish you were here, not just for me. Morgan doesn't fully understand yet about today, and Pepper isn't doing too good either. She just holds Morgan close, telling her little stories about what you did in the past, how many times you saved the world, and what a wonderful man you were. I didn't stay and listen, because I got to witness what a great guy you were. Hey, do you remember, back at the Stark Expo, when Justin Hammer crashed it with those bots? The kid that was ready to take on the droid before you came and blasted it? I never told you, that was me. Ever since then, you've been my hero. But, I guess you got that a lot." 

Footsteps crunching in the leaves made Peter turn around to see Pepper and Morgan making their way towards him. Both of them looked worse for wear, and Pepper's eyes were red and swollen while Morgan's cheeks were wet.

"Here comes your family, Mr. Stark. I'm sure you want to hear from them, so I won't take up any more of your time. I just wanted to wish you a happy father's day....I love you...." he breathed in through his nose. "Dad."

With that, he turned, walking past Pepper and her daughter, the woman stopping to grip the boy's shoulder. "I think he's in a good mood today," Peter smiled. "No fish splashed me when I talked this time."

The woman laughed. "I'll take that as a good sign. Why don't you go up to the house and get a snack?"

Peter shook his head. "No, I should get going. I'll talk to you later, though." He gave the woman a brief hug, then crouched down. "And I'll hear from you tomorrow, right? You've got that test, and I wanna know how you do, okay?" The girl only nodded, her eyes shifting to the lake and back to Peter repetitively. The boy stood. "See you." He waved as he walked towards his aunt's car, getting in and starting the engine, pulling away.

Peter looked in his rear view mirror. There standing on the dock with Pepper and Morgan was Mr. Stark, his arm around his wife as she sobbed. Peter almost stopped the car, but when he blinked the image was gone and the two were alone on the dock again. Peter smiled. They would always have someone looking out for them.

**Author's Note:**

> I will admit, I cried while writing this....I hate what Endgame did!!


End file.
